The production of any kind of wells (e.g., water, oil, natural gas, injection) diminishes over time. Diminishment of production may be caused by depletion of the source reserves from the underground formation. However, diminishment of the production may also be caused by building up of scale, particles, sludge, paraffins, and biofilm in the perforations of the casing that fluidly couple to the reservoir itself. In many cases, the volume of production (e.g., water, oil, natural gas) can be increased by performing a cleanout operation using a cleanout tool. Any cleanout tool system or method that makes the cleanout operation more thorough, faster, or cheaper to perform would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.